Private party
by NellisTable
Summary: Big brother must protect the little brother from all evil. What if a situation arises, where big brother will have to pay a high price for saving younger brother?[Why the heck is not Daiya in character bar?]


,,Daiya-sama! That your fucking brother really fucked it up." A member of our gang loudly and very rudely expressed about my little brother. ,,Watch your tongue, or I'll tear it out from your fuckin' mouth." His mouth snapped shut, but his anger eyes persisted . ,,That asshole touched my bike with his piece of crap and I have a big gash on it! I want to give him a lesson in his baby face." He pointed at his machine and I noticed a deep gash on the side. ,,Ya won't give lessons to anyone, only I can grant lessons. It's your bullshit, ya had to put on your fuckin' place. ",,This is my place! That fucking piece of shit! He put it next to me and I saw how it turned out!" He was angry and stomped furiously into the ground. ,,Hey! Boss!",,Daiya-Aniki! We need to talk to ya." Other two members went to me quickly. ,,Tss, they definitely have the same fucking problem." The problem I was about to forget. ,,There is a problem with your hilarious little brother. ",,What it is now? He scratched your lacquer?" I said glumly. My blood boiled in veins. _Your problems aren't interestin' me, but that ya throw your shits on my little bro, I'm strictly pissed off_.,,If only! I don't know how, but he took my rearview mirror when he manipulated with a pickaxe! Why did ya give him such a toy when he can't play with?!",,Hell yeah! If that baby can't play with his toys, so that he may return to kindergarten!" ,,I see that we have the same goal of our problems. Mondo-kun is quite considerably clumsy. If it was some bullshit, so I could let it be, but he pricks my back wheel and it's really too much. " ,, I want to pay for it, money or deeds!"

,,Gentlemen calm down! Surely, we can somehow solve it without violence."My attempt to calm was like I pouring oil on the fire. ,,Yeah! When it comes to some of us, we can solve it with violence, and just what goes on demented little brother, so immediately without violence and in THIS BULSHIT MAN! ",, Again! Slow down boy." I grabbed him by the shirt and squeezed tightly. ,, No one will speak about my brother, as ya did a moment ago. Otherwise, ya will know my anger. None of ya won't solve their problems with him, but only with me! Is that clear to everyone ?!" I screamed and murderously looked at them. They all took a step back. So far, none of them haven't seen me angry. ,,But I won't let go just that! I want my money or deeds. I don't care what of that. It won't be without consequences! ",,I agree with ya man!" ,,Yeah!"

_Gentlemen, ya pisses me off more and more, but the problem is Mondo. I won't let them to touch him. Only I can touch him._,,I'm goin' to deal with him. You'll choose how ya want to repay your loss carefully." I went to look for my inept brother._Why are ya doin' such problems, brother. I am tired for this shits._I found him hiding on a pile of spare parts. ,,What are ya doin' for trouble?" He winced and saw me. ,, Aniki, I ... I don't know what ya're talkin' about ... " ,,Mondo, don't try to lie or I'll give ya a lesson." _Don't make me hurt ya. Ya know that I don't have heart to hurt ya_. ,, I-I'm sorry. I don't know why..." ,,If somethin' happened, tell me. Ya can tell me anythin'." He smirked innocence. ,, Nothin' happened. Only…fuck I'm out. Blame that fuckin' school! Only tests and bullshits!" I felt the concern in his face. As an older brother I had to help him. ,,Hey, I will resolve it for ya, but ya will recover! Promise?!" Twice blinked at me and smiled gently. ,,I-I promise bro ... and thanks a lot."

_That's enough, I can't stand it_. I stepped closer to him and pulled him close. ,,Well, we'll see. How much I'll pay for your bullshit. I will take it from ya tomorrow. ",, O-Okay. Sorry about that." ,,Shh, shut up already." _I must kiss him_. I kissed him heavily on cheek. He didn't move. He held surprisingly. It made me very happy. ,,Be a good little bro, okay?! ",,Sure!" I let him go and he ran off somewhere. Back to solve problems. I went back to the place, which I left a few minutes ago. Now, there were waiting for me already four guys.,, Finally " ,,One more? What is it? Do ya have the same problem with my brother? ",,Ya guessed!" ,,Okay, spare me the details. Did ya agreed on the price of repairing your loss?" I sat on a wooden plank. ,,We agreed on total compensation decent price. You can decide who will repay. ",,Your cute little brother or..."_Or?_ ,,Our big boss himself." I didn't hesitate too long. It was my duty to repay for everything what he did. ,,I'll take it myself. So how much?" Before, I could touched my wallet from the back pocket of my pants, one of them grabbed me by chin and directed to his face.

,,Ya know Daiya-sama, you're in total attractive young man, so we agreed that ya could use it. " I swallowed hard. ,,Are ya kiddin'?",, Ya can refuse, so the same payment is for your little brother." ,,He is a virgin, isn't he? Inexperienced boy who waits for the first sex. We could gave it to him. At once. He wouldn't just forget on his first time." In my head ran the scene of mass rape of my little innocent brother. I couldn't allow. ,,Okay." I pulled away from his grasp and stood up. ,,All four. One night for all loss. No handcuffs, toys, cameras. Everythin' in one night. And nothin' gets out. It will be just between us. Agreed?" I handed them a hand to negotiate contracts. They all looked at each other, smiled slyly and one of them shook hands. ,,Agreed. Tonight at midnight. On this address ya will have room on your name. Don't be late." The grip was quite strong, but I didn't give it. He handed me a slip of paper with an address known motel. ,,We'll look forward to ya." They parted to their machines and disappeared from sight. I looked at the piece of paper, squeeze him and angrily put in his pocket.

_Shit, this is the day. Colective sex with some fuckers who wanted to rape my little brother. Son of a bitch, kill those fuckin' assholes._I took out my cell phone from his pocket. I dialed the number to my current girlfriend. ,,I can't make it tonight, I have an important job. ",,It's urgent." ,,So fuck of, if I am not good for ya!",,Well, shut the fuck up don' try to call me again.",,Bye biach!" Well, I was free again. _Finally, I was tired with this bitch. I should go home and get ready. Mentally. The main thing is don't let Mondo know anything . Otherwise,he would not let me out of the house._ I pointed it to his machine and then straight home.


End file.
